Winx Club - Episode 524
Saving Paradise Bay is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis David is on a vacation trip with his parents. Unfortunately, while leaning over the side of their boat he falls into the water but is saved by dolphins. On Domino, all the realms and planets finally can unite. However, they have differing approaches on how to fight Tritannus. Flora then speaks up, saying the best way to battle Tritannus is to destroy his source of power, the pollution on Earth. Back on Earth, David's family sail through Paradise Bay, admiring its beauty, only to be put off at the sight of an offshore oil refinery nearby. Icy and Tritannus then arrive, where the witch attacks the refinery, causing it to produce a deluge of acid rain, and turning Tritannus to his demon form. He then blackens the entire waters, polluting it entirely. The dolphins were in pain as the touring family were trapped in the midst of it all. Phylla meets the dolphins and got the terrible news of what's happening, then quickly makes her way to Domino. At the meeting, Bloom backs up Flora on her suggestion to cut off Tritannus's power source by eliminating the pollution on Earth. Phylla then arrives to warn everyone about Tritannus's attack on Paradise Bay. Sky then states that he will lead an attack on them. Erendor couldn't be more proud of his son, and Oritel officializes it, saying Sky will take some willing fighters to Earth to defend Paradise Bay. Everyone agrees to this, all except for Diaspro, who says Sky shouldn't "waste his time defending some Earth puddle", angering everyone. Erendor is appalled at Diaspro's behavior and immediately removes her status as king's liaison. Diaspro rants and raves like the spoiled brat she is, blaming Bloom for ruining things for her, then proceeded to accidentally fall right into the pool, much to everyone's amusement. Going back to the situation at hand, Nereus informs that the way to purify the pollution is to find a gemstone known as the Breath of the Ocean, found on the Island World of the Infinite Ocean. The Winx transform and fly to the island above the Infinite Ocean, which is now reduced to a barren rocky wasteland. As they try to search for the Breath of the Ocean, they get attacked by monstrous stealth mantises. The girls prepare to fight, but Flora tells them not to hurt them, which Stella rebukes that the mantises do not have that problem trying to kill them. Flora reasons that the mantises are acting on instinct, defending the gemstone they were looking for. Bloom then tells Flora to find the gem hidden away in a nearby rock formation while she and the others hold the mantises off. Flora flies off and uses her powers to scan the rock formation, where she finds the Breath of the Earth. Taking it, she shines its light over the entire island, causing the mantises to vanish, and the island to be returned to its former splendor. At Paradise Bay, Tritannus and Icy are so shocked that the royal families of the whole magical universe have united. Sky leads the Specialists, Roy, some techno-droids, and Andros' triton soldiers to attack. Tritannus then summons up his army of mutants to delay them. The royals fight valiantly against the mutants as Sky, Brandon, and Riven go for Icy. Icy fights back, but is then rammed hard by Sky on his wind rider, knocking her out. Roy flies off to help David and his parents when their ship gets overrun by mutants. On Solaria, Queen Luna uses her powers to have the planet's second sun to offer its light to Earth. Thanks to Solaria's sunlight, the mutants began to weaken. Tritannus and Icy quickly retreat towards the underwater gate, but are blocked off by the Winx. They are also surrounded from behind by Roy and the tritons. Tritannus goes up against the Winx as Icy rushes Roy and Phylla. She fires a shot at Phylla, who is shoved aside by Roy, taking the hit. Aisha is horrified at what happened, and quickly rushes to assist him, halting her own pursuit of her fallen cousin. Due to the pollution Tritannus absorbs, he easily fights off the Winx's attempts to prevent access to the gate, where he and Icy quickly retreat. Aisha frantically checks up on Roy, who is thankfully all right, much to her joy. She hugs him, but then quickly relents after realizing what she was doing. Just as they are about to have a moment, she realizes the girls are right behind her, who are giving her teasing looks. After the battle, Flora combines the Breath of the Ocean with her Sirenix power to restore Paradise Bay to its former self. Suddenly, her Sirenix Guardian appeared before her, telling her she has gained the right to have a wish granted. Flora wishes for the people of Earth to have better understanding of their planet's nature and to help preserve it. Major Events *All of the worlds and realms monarchs and rulers finally decide to unite. *Tritannus and Icy pollute Paradise Bay. *Diaspro is no longer King Erendor's liaison. *Aisha shows friendly feelings for Roy after he was attacked by Tritannus' mutants. *Flora uses her special Sirenix spell, Flower of Sirenix. *Flora uses her Sirenix wish. Debuts *David Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tritannus *Icy *Tecna *Phylla *Diaspro *Erendor *Cryos *Oritel *Sky *Roy *Radius *Luna *David Trivia *This is the first time that we see Musa and Tecna in their Flower Princess dresses. *Diaspro is no longer the King's special liason. *This episode shows that Aisha and Roy have feelings for each other. *This is the second time we see the Winx fully above the Infinite Ocean. The first is in "A Perfect Date". Yet this is the first time we see them on land. *In the alliance, only Linphea and Melody didn't help. Domino united them. Luna from Solaria helped them by brightening the Sun and the Moon's luminosity to attack the mutants. Zenith summoned their techno droids. Andros summoned their mermaids. And Eraklyon summoned their Specialists. *The island of Paradise Bay has the shape of a heart. Mistakes *While Tritannus and Icy were swimming to a portal, the Winx arrived. Bloom and Musa's hair has not changed color. *In the overcast scene of Flora using the Breath of the Ocean on Paradise Bay, her hair is still pink when it should be brown. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Videos English Version Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 episodes